An IC tester is an instrument for imparting signals to a device under test (hereinafter referred to as a DUT) to thereby determine whether or not the DUT is non-defective on the basis of an output from the DUT. The IC tester generally comprises a main frame, and a test head, requiring a large installation area. Accordingly, with the IC tester for testing a DUT comprising digital circuits, circuits of the main frame are provided in the test head to thereby reduce the size of an installation area, as shown in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3, respectively. Since an IC mounted on a printed wiring board within the test head is highly integrated, having a large heat release value, the IC is provided with a heat sink for cooling, and so forth.
[Patent Document 1] JP 59 (1984)-500891T
[Patent Document 2] JP 7 (1995)-198792A
[Patent Document 3] JP 2002-503337T
Such an instrument as described is for use in testing a DUT provided with digital circuits, however, the DUT is provided with not only the digital circuits but also analog circuits which an analog signal is inputted to, or outputted from, so that the IC tester need be provided with an analog test module.
The analog circuits, however, cannot be highly integrated in comparison with the digital circuits, so that the printed wiring board needs a large installation area. Meanwhile, since it is required that the IC tester has flexibility, that is, capability of testing any kind of DUT, it becomes necessary to enable any kind of printed wiring board (a test module) to be mounted on the test head.